Clueless
by Insaine
Summary: Billy has fallen in love with violet and will stop at nothing until he wins her love, but what will he do if it costs him everything he's ever loved? Seaquel to Protected
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Billy's POV

I hadn't slept the night before; how could I? All I could think about was her. I had a chance with her. I smiled wondering what she was doing right then. I threw the blankets off and jumped out of my bed, I had to see her. I got dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. I was about to put on some shoes when I realized something. She wouldn't recognize me without my costume. I rushed to change and ran into the living room and started searching for my car keys. "What are you doing, Billy?" I turned to see Kimmy sitting backwards on the couch looking over at me. I'd loved her once, but she'd made it clear it would never happen; I was killed inside, but now… Kyd sat next to her looking over his shoulder at me as the MTV music videos they were watching played as background noise. "I'm going to see Violet." I said going back to looking for my keys. "Who?" She asked her voice laced with confusion. "The girl from last night." I said finally finding my keys and heading toward the door. "Have fun with your girlfriend!" I heard Kimmy giggle as the door shut behind me.

I drove in silence to her 'house' on the other side of the city. I pulled up to the old seemingly abandoned building; it was a faded, dirty grey with peeling paint and a few broken windows on the higher levels. I walked up to the big white door with chipping paint. I knocked softly. I heard light footsteps behind the door and suddenly regretted not bringing flowers or something. Should I have brought flowers? Would that have been too much? I was broken from my thoughts by the door opening. There stood Violet. She had on a dark purple T-shirt and Black jeans and converse, She looked up and our eyes locked. She narrowed her eyes at me. "What are you doing here?" She hissed at me in her southern accent. My heart stopped at her voice. "I came to see you." She frowned, "Scram, boy. I ain't got time for this." She looked back into the house as if she thought someone would come around the corner any second. "You've got to leave." She said and shoved me back a little so I was no longer on the porch. "Have you at least given any thought about hanging out?" I asked, desperate for her to say yes. "Ya, I have and my answer's no. Now scram." She said and slammed the door.

I went home and laid on my bed. I'd been rejected again! There had to be someway to get her to notice me. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda and sat at the bar in the middle of the kitchen and looked over to Mammoth and Gizmo who as usual were arguing. That's when an idea popped into my head. "Hey, Mammoth, how do you get a girl to notice you?"

Gizmo's POV

"Hey, Mammoth, how do you a girl to notice you?" Billy asked as he sipped his soda. "How should I know? I've never had a girlfriend and I live in a house with a bunch of teenagers and if those two have a baby, I'm out of here this kid's enough to handle." Mammoth gestured in the direction I assumed Kimmy and Kyd were. "Oh alright." Billy went back to drinking his soda. I waited a few minutes in silence before I finally spoke up. "Aren't you going to ask me?" I gave him and irritated look. "No, what advice could you have? Your like… 8." I frowned at him, "I'm 10, you crudmuncher! And I know exactly what to do to get her to notice you." I said and sat back to wait for him to ask how. He didn't. "All you have to do is take her out for pizza and ice cream." I sat back triumphantly. Both Mammoth and Billy looked at me skeptically. "I'm gonna go ask Jinx." Billy said and got up to leave. I watched him walk away angry, "Do it! It'll work!" I yelled after him, but he just laughed.

Billy's POV

I walked down the all too quiet hallway that led to Jinx's room. I got to the door and hesitated. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling behind the door and then silence. I sighed and started to turn away when the door opened suddenly. I jumped in surprise. "What, Billy?" Jinx asked annoyed. "Ummm…. I have a question to ask you…" I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew I was blushing. "I'm not going out with you, Billy. I-" "No, no! That's not it… Umm... I waned to know how you get a girl to notice you…" I stuttered. Jinx's face scrunched up in disgust. "I don't know get out of here, Billy." "But, Jinx!" "Look, no guy has ever gotten my attention, so I don't know. Go ask Kimmy or something." She said before slamming the door behind her. I sighed. So far I had no idea on how to get Violet's attention. Maybe asking Kimmy would help, with that thought I set out in search of Kimmy.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimmy's POV

I couldn't believe how quiet the living room was. I read a book I'd been meaning to finish, enjoying the rare silence. "Hey, Kimmy! I got a question for you!" Well it was nice while it lasted; I smiled bitterly and shut the book before turning around on the couch to look at Billy. "Yes, Billy?" "Ok. How do you get a girl to notice you?" Billy asked as he hopped from foot to foot. "Well," I started, not sure what to say to Billy. Just as I was about to tell him I didn't know, Kyd Walked in. I smiled with an idea, "Let me show you how I got Kyd to notice me." I whispered so Kyd wouldn't hear me, Kyd had a 'Dark Arts' book in his hands, that he read as he walked. He paused for a second as the door closed behind him. I shot a sliver of ice at his hand causing him to drop the book. In his moment of confusion I shot more ice at him pinning his arms and legs to the wall behind him. I walked up to him and placed me left hand on the wall behind his head and moved close to him so we were only about an inch apart. "Hey, Cutie." I said, causing him to blush. I moved closer to him, "Does this seem familiar?" I asked. He just nodded. I could feel Billy's eyes watching us. "What are you slutcrunchers doing in here?" I turned around quickly to see Gizmo standing in the front door entrance along with Mammoth and See-more. I blushed slightly and released Kyd from his ice shackles.

Billy's POV

I watched as Kyd fell to the floor with one slight move of Kimmy's hand. I held back a laugh as the couple stood there awkwardly as all eyes rested on them waiting for an answer of what exactly they were doing. I waited to see what Kimmy would tell them, hoping she didn't say anything about Violet. "Ummm… nothing, just, how long have you…. We have to go, come on Kyd." She said taking his hand and leading him out of the room. He looked back trying to find his book as See-more shot him quick thumbs up he rolled his eyes. "Well, that was awkward." Mammoth said as he brushed passed Gizmo and See-more to get to the fridge. "I have to go." I said and followed the couple to Kimmy's room. "Kimmy?" I asked opening the door slowly. "Come in, Billy." She called from the other side of the door.

I walked in to find Kyd and Kimmy sitting on her bed with their legs crossed. They were both facing me, Kyd giving me a death stare that I ignored. "Kimmy, I don't have ice powers. How am I supposed to do that?" I asked frustrated that I was getting nowhere. "Well, I know that. Use your powers to do it." She smiled. I nodded and ran off to Violet's 'house'. I got to the front door and knocked again, this time I didn't wait at the door but ran around the corner and hid. After a minute I saw her walked out. "Anybody out here?" She called in her New Orleans accent. I felt my heart melt at the sound of her voice. My smile quickly turned into a frown as I watched her start to walk into the house. I multiplied myself quickly and the other mes ran at her and pinned her against the wall. She tried to scream, but one of the mes covered her mouth. I put my arm on the side of her head mimicking the way Kimmy had earlier. "Hey, cutie." I smiled and moved closer to her. Her face turned red and I thought I had her. Suddenly her light rays threw me back causing me to morph back into one person. "And stay out you creep!" Violet yelled as I sat on the pavement trying to figure out what had just happened.

See-more's POV

"I win again!" I shouted leaning back in my chair as Gizmo complained that it was rigged. "Hey." I turned to see Billy coming in looking depressed, "What's wrong, Billy?" I asked my normally cheerful comrade. He looked around and took a seat in between Gizmo and me. "Can I ask you something?" He asked quietly and more seriously than I'd ever seen him, "Uh, sure." I said hesitantly. "How do you impress a girl? You know, get her attention." He asked. I smiled and pulled out my communicator, "Hey, Jinx can you come to the living room for a second?" I put it away as Jinx came into the room. "What?" She asked forcefully. I turned my eye onto hypnotizing mode and looked at Jinx. "What are you…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes looked distant. "When I count to three you'll wake up and love me. When I snap my fingers you'll return to normal. Got it?" I asked. "One, two, three!" Jinx woke up and we locked eyes. I smiled at her and she blushed heavily. "What are you guys doing?" She asked coming to take a seat next to me. "Oh, we were just going to watch a movie, do you want to join us?" I asked putting my arm around her shoulder. She blushed again, "Sure, I'll go make popcorn." She jumped up and ran into the kitchen. "And that is how you do that." I smiled. "I can't do that." Billy argued. I sighed. "I don't know then steal her something that will catch her attention." I said walking over to our movie selection. "Like what?" He asked confused. "Uh, I don't know. A bridge." I laughed. "That'd be funny right, Billy? Billy?" I turned around to find Billy's seat empty and the door shutting behind him.

Billy's POV

"Come on Billys let's do this." I shouted at the other mes. "On the count of three! One, Two, Three, Lift!" We all picked up the piece of the bridge and marched down toward the docks where Violets house stood. We placed the half a mile of bridge in front of her house and I morphed back into one of me. I pulled out the red spray paint I'd stolen from the local hardware store and spray painted the side of it facing the house: From: Billy Numerous, To Violet. I took a step back and smiled at my work before knocking on the door. She opened the door and crossed her arms, "I thought I told you to… What the heck is that?" She asked noticing my present. "It's a bridge. I stole it for you." I smiled. She stood speechless for a moment. I had her, she'd defiantly love me after this. "What am I supposed to do with a bridge?" she asked angry. "Get this out of here! " She slammed the door loudly behind her. Leaving me grinning like an idiot.

"I can't believe that didn't work!" I shouted to no one as I paced alone in my room. There was no one left to ask. I'd asked Mammoth, See-more, Kimmy, and Jinx. Kyd didn't talk so there was no use asking him and Gizmo was just a kid what did he know? "Did you ask her?" I jumped at the sound of Gizmo's voice. "Ask who what?" I asked confused. "That girl. Did you ask her out for pizza and ice cream?" He asked stepping into my room. "No, it won't work." I said frustrated. "And stealing a bridge did?" He retorted. I looked away. "What do you have to loose?" He asked. I sighed. "Ok, it's worth a shot. Just to prove it wont work." I said. Gizmo laughed. "Great, come with me. This plan is foolproof." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me off down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Gizmo's POV

"Ok, Snot for Brains, this is what you have to do." I said pulling out a black dry erase marker and started to illustrate my plan. "First you go over to her house and leave her a note." "Is that supposed to be me? Why is my head the size of a watermelon?" I scowled at my idiotic teammate. "Do you want my help or not, you idiot?" "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just-" "Shut up and pay attention. Second you get a table and stuff and put it on top of the pizza place downtown-" "You mean Pepper Jack's Pizza?" "Stop interrupting me! After that you steal Pizza and ice cream and everything will go perfect." I crossed my arms across my chest triumphantly. "How do you know that will work?" He asked skeptically, crushing my moment of glory. "Because I'm a super genius, duh! Besides, I'll supervise the whole thing to make sure you don't mess it up." I said. "I thought you said you're plan was fool proof." Billy challenged me. "You're a talented fool, Billy. You screw up pretty much everything." I said jumping off of the stool I'd been standing on to reach the top of the board and gathered up my markers.

Billy's POV

"You're a talented fool, Billy. You screw up pretty much everything." Gizmo said jumping from his stool. "Well, that's hurtful." I said frowning. "Here, I've already written your note. Go give it to her and meet me on top of the pizza place in 2 hours. I'll make sure my plan works." Gizmo said handing me a piece of paper and walking out of the room. I stuffed the note in my pocket not bothering to read it and ran down to the garage to get my car, only to have to go back to the kitchen because I had forgotten my keys.

I drove to Violet's house and tapped the note to the door. I knocked hard and ran away. I sat in my car and waited for her to open the door. When she finally did, she looked around upon seeing the note she pulled it off the door quickly and read it. I couldn't be sure, but I'm pretty sure after she read the not she smiled.

Gizmo's POV

Everything was going exactly as I'd planned it. I took a step back and examined my work. The table was placed perfectly to give them an amazing view of the sun when it would start to set over the city. The white silk tablecloth was draped perfectly so it barely grazed the floor on all sides with a small purple bowl the illuminated with a small candle. It gave off just enough light to see the people around you. The chairs were simple woven chairs, elegant, but boring in comparison with the rest of my set up, so I tied a giant purple bow around them to match the candle in the middle. I smiled and looked at my watch it was almost 5:45, where was the idiot Billy? "Hey, Gizmo." He whistled upon seeing my set up. "This sure does look nice." I shrugged "Come down here." I said. He kneeled and I quickly tied a black bowtie around his neck. He gave me a confused look and I rolled my eyes. "You need to look nice if you want to impress her, Snot for brains." He nodded. "The Pizza is over there and soda and the Ice cream is in that mini-fridge. Got it? Now multiply yourself" He looked confused, but did as he was told. "Original Billy you sit here," I led him over to his seat, "And stand when she gets here. Copy you come here and serve them." Both Billys did as they were told and I smiled. I heard the soft flutter of wings and hid waiting for her to land. "Oh, it's you." I heard a girl's New Orleans accent. Her voice sounded surprised. "Yup, it's me." I slapped my palm to my face as I heard Billy's lame reply. I used my backpack and got myself onto the roof of the small level that encased the stairs and sat on the roof to watch the date progress and see if- how- Billy would screw up my plan.

The Billy copy started walked up to the table and opened the box of pizza to reveal the heart shape I'd had them make it into. Billy blushed brightly, but the girl I assumed was named Violet stayed calm, not even batting an eyelash at the heart. "What wonderful service." Was all she said causing Billy to smiled and start to babble on about how the waiter was his copy and his power. I rolled my eyes wishing I could shut him up. When he finally stopped talking Violet looked amused, "How interesting." She wiped her mouth with one of the napkins I had placed on the table as the copy brought out ice cream, They started eating it as Billy babbled on about everything under the sun, Violet commented ever so often, but never started a conversation herself or said much on any of the subjects Billy tried. When they were finished she smiled at Billy. "Pizza and ice cream. How did you know that was my favorite?" She asked standing up. Billy followed her lead and smiled, "Lucky guess." He took a step closer and took her hand. A bird landed next to me "shoo" I tired but it came closer. "Go away" I backed up until finally I fell off the roof and onto the level where the couple sat with a thud.

Billy's POV

I leaned into kiss her, but was stopped by a loud thud behind us. She pulled away from me quickly, "What was that?" We looked over to see Gizmo sitting on the floor rubbing his head. "Oh My!" She ran over and picked Gizmo up and hugged him. Gizmo started to struggle, "Let go of me you-" He stopped struggling and relaxed into her embrace. "Let's get Gizmo home. He might have a concussion." I tried to take the young boy from her, but Violet pulled him out my reach. "I'll go with you" I looked at her stunned for a second. "Ok." And off we went to the Hive Five.


	4. Chapter 4

Billy's POV

Violet sat in the back of my car with Gizmo to 'make sure he was okay and didn't have a concussion.' The ride was silent except for Violet's soft whispering to Gizmo. When we pulled into the garage I threw open my door and yanked Gizmo out of Violet's arms and practically ran into the house with Violet at my heels. "Gizmo fell and hit his head. Check if he's ok." I said pushing the child into Kyd's arms. Kyd looked shocked for a second, but ran his over Gizmo's head. He looked to Kimmy and nodded. "He's fine, but he'll probably have a bruise on it tomorrow." Kimmy dictated Kyd's thoughts. "Wow, Billy. First date and you already brought her home. Nice choice in girls dude." See-more winked at me and I blushed heavily. Violet narrowed her eyes at him. "What kind of gal do you take me for?" She questioned taking a set toward him. I placed a firm hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "I ought to take you outside right now and teach you a lesson." She said standing firmly in front of him keeping his gaze.

See-more stood up towering at least three inches above her. "I'd like to see you try, little girl. I could take you any day" He smiled, mocking her. I felt my blood boil as Gizmo, Kyd, and Kimmy held their breath in silence. "See-more, you better watch yourself or I'll-" Violet held out her palm to silence me. "You have three seconds to take that back that implication about me being a slut." Violet said sizing him up. He smirked "Or what." Violet raised her palm out to him and shot a light ray square in his chest sending him flying back slamming against the back wall. She lowered her hand and smirked at him. He flinched as he moved to get up and pulled down his shirt revealing a bright red V burned on his skin. "You branded me." He accused. "That's what happens when you get hit with my ultra violet rays." I frowned deeply. I'd never gotten the mark and she'd hit me numerous times. I shrugged it off . We heard clapping and turned around to see our notorious leader: Jinx.

Jinx's POV

I watched, unnoticed, as Billy's little girlfriend threw See-more against the back wall. My eyes widened as he reveled the mark she'd made on his skin. I smirked and clapped. "What an extraordinary girl you've found Billy." I said casually as I walked around her examining her. "You'll make an excellent addition to our team." Her eyes widened. "Oh, no I couldn't-" "Nonsense. You'll fit in perfectly" I said. Billy was practically vibrating with excitement. "We'll test out your skills in the morning. Until then, Kimmy," Kimmy jumped at the sound of her name, "Show…" "Violet." She said "Violet. Show Violet to her room. Everyone go to bed." I said and started to walk away. "This way Violet. Oh we'll all have so much fun. This is Kyd Wykkyd, he's my boyfriend." I smiled slightly as I listened to Kimmy gush. This was going to be an interesting trial.

Violet's POV

Join their team? I couldn't join their team! I had responsibilities back at the house. "This way Violet. Oh we'll all have so much fun. This is Kyd Wykkyd, he's my boyfriend." The girl I guessed was Kimmy gushed taking the tall boy's hand. Kyd smiled slightly and shook my hand, but didn't say anything "That's See-more, but you've already met him." She looked sadly over at the boy I'd just zapped and lowered her voice. "I don't know what's gotten into him, he's usually really nice." She looked at Kyd and nodded, "I guess Jinx rejected him.. again… he's just upset. I'm sure he'll apologize tomorrow." She shot See-more another sad look, but smiled. "I'll show you to your room. Kyd are you gonna come with?" She asked looking at him. Their eyes locked and she smiled. "Ok, I'll see you in a bit." She kissed his quickly and took my hand dragging me down the hall. Her blond curls bounced as she dragged me along, babbling on about the team. "We'll here we are. Our rooms are right next to each other won't that be awesome?" I nodded, "Ya, umm… I hope you don't mind me asking, but does your boyfriend ever… talk?" I asked hoping I wouldn't offend her. She smiled and shook her head. "Nope, never. Well except once, but…" Her voice trailed off and she frowned. We stood in silence for a few seconds. "Well thank you for showing me to my room. I guess I'll see you in the morning." I said opening the door. She perked up and smiled widely and hugged me "Ok, I'll see you later! We should defiantly hang out sometime! We can talk about our boyfriends and stuff I can't talk to Jinx about. She's single." She whispered the last part and let go, skipping away saying something about having another girl in the group.

I smiled slightly and went into the room they'd picked out for me. I looked around and wondered why they kept a spare room at all. It's not like villains expect many visitors. There were a lot of boxes of random things and a small unmade bed in the corner. I started shifting thought the boxes curious as to what I'd find. I found a box marked 'Billy's Stuff'. I couldn't help myself, and I had to look in the box of my apparent boyfriend. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I had too much many responsibilities in my life to have a boyfriend. I took the box over to the bed and started shuffling through it and found an old photo album. I remembered my family used to have one before…. I stopped my thoughts there and opened it. There were pictures of what I assumed was Billy as a baby. It made me smile to see him so young. I kept flipping to see him smiling next to an old lady I assumed was his grandma. She had curly grey hair and bright blue eyes that matched Billy's perfectly. She was lying in a bed. She was thin and looked worn. She must have been really sick. I heard a knocking on my door and hid the book under the bed and kicked the box away. "Come in." I called. Billy kicked the door open and handed me some blankets. "I thought you might want these. I would have made sure this room was more welcoming if I knew you were gonna move in." He said apologetically. "Don't worry about it. I didn't even know I was staying." I said before I could stop myself. Billy smiled slightly. "Sorry about that. Jinx is kind of pushy." I nodded. We stood in awkward silence as I waited for him to leave so I could continue to reveal the secrets of his past through the photo album. He took a step forward and hugged me. Shocked I hugged back. His embrace was warm and welcoming. "I'm happy you're here, Violet. If you need anything at all, just tell me. I'll get it for you." He whispered to me before pulling away so he could look me in the eyes, but he didn't loosen his grip on me. "I'm right down the hall if you need me." He leaned in quickly and kissed me before leaving the room. I stood shocked before I fell back into a sitting position on the bed. I didn't bother to pick up the blankets that had fallen on the floor when he'd hugged me. My hand went to my lips that still felt Billy's lingering presence. Bill Numerous had stolen my first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Billy's POV

I couldn't believe what I'd just done. I'd kissed her! I'd done it! I grinned to myself as I walked down the hall to my room. I lay on my bed on smiled at the ceiling. How could this day get any better? It wasn't long before I heard a knock on my door. I turned to see Kimmy standing in my doorway. "Hey." I said. She smiled and walked over to sit next to me on my bed. "She seems really nice," She said, but she didn't meet my eyes. Instead, she examined the sheets on my bed and ran her fingers along the stitching. I frowned and sat up. "What's wrong Kim?" She didn't meet my gaze and took a deep breath. "I think she's hiding something." She finally met my gaze with sad eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked. She dropped my gaze and got up from the bed and started pacing. "I was talking to her earlier and she just seemed… out of it. Like her mind was somewhere else." She looked at me for understanding. "I'm sure she's just trying to adjust. Remember how it was when you first joined?" I reminded her. She looked away and sighed. "I just hope you know what you're doing Billy." She started to walk toward the door. "Don't I always?" I teased, trying to lighten her abnormally serious mood. She stopped in the doorway facing away from me. She placed her hand on the doorframe as if steadying herself and looked back at me over her shoulder. "You really are clueless." Was all she said before walking out of the room, leaving me alone and confused.

Jinx's POV

I walked into the kitchen to find most of my team up and ready to see what the new girl was made of. I frowned at them "Where's the new girl?" I asked. The team erupted in whispers. "I'll go get her." Kimmy volunteered. I saw Billy frown at her retreating form, but he didn't object. I raised an eyebrow, what was happening to my team when Kimmy and Billy stop getting along? I sighed as the door opened behind me. "Got her!" Kimmy yelled as she entered the room. I narrowed my eyes at Violet. "You're late." I stated. "You never gave me a time." She shot back. "Whatever, we're going to rob a bank. It'll be easy." I said and gave her a weary look. She nodded, "Then let's go." She said and gestured to the door. "Just try and keep up." I said and off we went.

We all ran into the bank and Violet shot into the air, creating the effect that we had a gun. People around us screamed and hit the floor to avoid the nonexistent gunshots. I smirked to myself and walked calmly up to the counter with my team walking closely behind me. New girl may be of some use after all. I leaned casually on the counter closets to the door and looked at the older woman on the other side of the glass. "Could you open that door for us?" I nodded my head in the direction of the door. She shook her head, but was too scared to speak. I watched her reach for the button to call the police. I used my powers and all of the buttons short-circuited. The woman shrieked and pulled her hand away from the sparking button. "Looks like you're having some bad luck. Now about that door…" She hurried to open it and I smirked. "Hive Five rob 'em blind!" I yelled and my team set off to work. We went to the safe and I opened it easily. We all started gathering the money from the safe and we were leaving. "Titan's Go!" I rolled my eyes, not these losers again.

Kimmy's POV

"Titan's Go!" My laughter stopped as I heard the all to familiar cry of the Teen Titans distinguished leader Robin. Kyd was automatically by my side." I've got this." I said through clenched teeth as Raven came out of nowhere and attacked me. 'And I've got your back. I'm not letting you get hurt again.' I sent Ice at the girl pinning Raven to the wall. I turned to see See-more having trouble defeating Beast Boy. "Go help See-more!" I yelled at Kyd. He looked over at his friend as Robin came at me while Raven slipped back into the wall and attacked Jinx. "Go!" I yelled. Kyd teleported away reluctantly to help See-more. I fought with Robin for a bit and held my own, but I could feel Kyd's eyes on me. It was kind of distracting. I wanted to yell at him, but if I lost focus for a second I knew Robin would overpower me. I shot ice at him, which he dodged easily. He spun around and kicked me in the chest sending me flying back a few feet, but I landed and rolled onto my feet. I felt Kyd's need to help. "Kyd, don't I've got it!" I insisted. I hopped out of my crouched position to see a disk being hurled at me. I jumped out of the way to avoid a direct hit, but I couldn't avoid the explosion. I flew across the bank and slammed into the opposite wall. I felt a pain in my head and a pair of arms rap around me before I blacked out.

Kyd's POV

Damnit! I knew this would happen! I let her get hurt again. She was in a coma and there was no way to bring her out of it. I used my powers and scanned her again. She'd escaped with no broken bones this time, but the one injury she had was a brain injury. I sat down again in frustration and grabbed her hand and clutched it to my chest. This is it. It's over I lost her. "I think I can fix that" I was broken by my thoughts by a voice. I looked up to see Violet standing in the doorway awkwardly. I stood up, surprised by her presence. "I wasn't spying on you, I swear. I just wanted to make sure she was… I can help her." She took a few steps closer and touched her face. I watched as her hand started to glow a faint purple and started to move it around her head. After what seemed like eternity she pulled her hand away and the glowing stopped. "She should wake up in a few minutes." She said quietly. I walked around to the side of the bed she was standing on and hugged her tightly. "Get you're dirty hands off of my girl, Kyd!" I released Violet just in time for Billy's fist to connect with my jaw. I stumbled back, but quickly regained my balance. I swung back, how dare he hit me! He doesn't even know what's going on. It soon turned into a full on fight. I could hear Violet's desperate cries for us to stop and the sound of the life support machine that was keeping Kimmy alive. There was a blast of purple light and we stumbled apart. I caught myself on bed rail. I heard Billy fall and cuss under his breath as the beeping of the machine stopped. My eyes widened and I teleported to the plug and plugged it back in quickly.

Billy's face was pale as I stood up. I locked eyes with him and pointed at the door, signaling him to leave. "Look, Kyd-" I didn't give him a chance to finish and opened a hole in the floor sending him downstairs. I looked at Violet and she scurried out of the room. I looked in the small mirror we had in the room and examined myself. Nothing looked different; Billy hadn't hit my hard enough to even bruise me. "Kyd?" I turned back to the bed to see Kimmy waking up. I practically ran to her side and took her hand, "Where is everybody? What happened?" I shook my head and smiled she was okay. Then I thought of the close call with Billy and frowned. 'Kimmy, We need to get rid of Violet.'


	6. Chapter 6

Kimmy's POV

I sat up quickly despite Kyd's silent protests, "What are you talking about?" He turned away from me and sighed heavily. 'Kimmy, you almost died because of them.' I frowned deeply. "Kyd, It wasn't there fault Robin took me by surprise again." He shook his head. 'You were in a coma and Violet came in claiming she could heal you. I was desperate so I'd try anything. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you… anyways, she did and then she hugged me. Billy came in and saw us; he got mad and attacked me. I tried to calm him down, but Violet kept egging him on and I had to fight him off. I got the upper hand and she shot at me, but missed and hit Billy, he slipped and tripped on the life support cord. You could have died.' He gestured toward the machine that was still plugged into my arm. I touched the cord of the IV and froze the liquid inside, before pulling it out of my arm and taking out everything else. I pushed my self out of the bed, but lost my balance. I caught Kyd's arm and steadied myself. "I'm going to talk to them. This has to be a mistake." I started toward the door but Kyd caught my arm and pulled me back. 'I can't let you do that.' I frowned deeply and pulled my arm out of his grip and turned to face him. 'I can't let them hurt you. I'm not going to lose you because of that idiot.' Kyd turned away in anger and I looked down defeated. "Ok. I'll stay away from them." I sighed as he hugged me. 'Thank you.'

Violet's POV

"I almost killed her!" Billy paced frantically across the floor of the living room. "But you didn't Billy. She's fine." I awkwardly placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. He relaxed a bit and fell onto the couch and rested his face in his hands. I sat next to him and watched him quietly. The door behind us opened suddenly, Billy stood quickly. "Kimmy, are you okay? I-" Her hand flew up as if to block his words and grasped Kyd's hand tightly. Kyd sent us a death glare. Well that hurt. I just saved his girlfriend and I get sent death glares. I brushed it off and turned around in my seat. I waited to hear the door close and got up, leaving Billy alone on the couch.

I walked down the hall to my room, not really paying attention to where I was going when I ran into something. I stumbled back but caught my balance as a hand grabbed my arm with a sharp squeak. "Sorry Kimmy, I didn't see you there" I said steadying the blond. She straightened herself and brushed herself off. "It's ok. " She said coldly and tried to brush past me, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Hey, why don't we go out tonight, just the two of us? You know, for bonding?" I urged. Kimmy bit her lip in hesitation and looked down the hall toward Kyd's room. "I don't know…" "I promise I wont have you out long." She shot one more look at Kyd room and nodded, "Ok." "Good get dressed"

Kimmy's POV

I can't believe I was doing this. Completely going against what I'd promised Kyd. "Come on, this way." Violet flashed the security guard a smirk and touched his arm. The spot where she touched glowed purple as did her eyes. The man opened the rope instantly and let us in. I noticed the small V that had formed on the man's arm. "Violet, what did you do?" I asked, but she couldn't hear me over the music of the club. She smiled back at me and took me over to the bar and sat down. She looked at me expectantly and I took my seat next to her. The waitress came over to her and Violet ordered some drinks. I shifted in my seat awkwardly, wishing I'd listened to Kyd. "Here, Kimmy. Relax" Violet handed me a drink and I forced a smile. I studied the glass for a second before drinking it. I gagged fro a second, tasting the alcohol. "Too strong for ya?" She asked. I shook my head, "Just shocking. I used to take shots all the time, I just haven't been out in a while." I pulled on the helm of the icy blue mini dress I was wearing and moved in my seat. "Shots it is then." Violet laughed and called the bar tender over. I looked around and my eyes landed on a couple of guys looking over at Violet and I. They smiled flirtatiously and waved. I turned away quickly. "Drink up." Violet pushed the tiny glass into my hand and took down her own I followed quickly after.

About five shots later Violet and I couldn't stop laughing. "I swear! He brought me a bridge! A freaking bridge!" I laughed almost knocking myself out of my chair, "What the hell, would you do with a bridge?" "Hey, Ladies, can we get you something to drink?" Violet and I looked up to see the two men from earlier, they both looked to be in about their mid-twenties. One was tall with dark green eyes and blond hair. The other was slightly shorter and had light brown eyes, with black hair. The blond wrapped his arm lazily over violet's shoulder. Violet sat up straighter and pulled at the top of her dress to conceal more of her chest. "Actually, we were just leaving." She said standing up. I followed suit quickly but the two men blocked our path. "I said we were leaving. Move." Violet reached out her arm to shove him away, but the blond quickly grabbed her hand. "Not without a dance." I shot a small patch of ice at the floor as he took a step back, causing him to fall and lose his grip on Violet. We jumped over him as he hit the floor and started for the door, but the black haired one caught me around my waist and swung me back around. "Where do you think you're going, Blondie?" I touched his arm and sent ice through him arm, causing him to flinch and let go. I ran to Violet and we reached the door. The two guys weren't too far away from us, but it looked as if they had no intent on pursuing us any longer. I started to turn toward the door to leave when Violet sent to rays at the men causing them both to jump. I shot her a questioning look and she shrugged. "Just for good measure."

Kyd's POV

Where is she? Kimmy had been missing for 4 hours! It was two in the morning for God's sake! I pulled off my mask throwing it onto the bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the picture of us on my dresser. Kimmy was wearing her usual plaid shirt and shorts, but instead of her hat she had on my mask and I wore her hat. I chuckled to myself remembering the day it was taken. I turned my attention away from the picture as I heard girly giggles coming from the kitchen. I ran to the door separating the hall and the kitchen and listened. "Did you see his face when he fell?" Kimmy laughed. "What about right after you shocked him with ice?" Violet's voice chimed in. They were drunk. Great, that's all Kimmy needs to get better: Bar fights and alcohol. I opened the door and walked in. "Kyd!" Kimmy said and fell backwards over the couch. I teleported quickly and caught her, bridal-style. 'You're going to bed.' I thought. Kimmy sighed, "Night, Violet!" Violet waved and I shut the door behind us taking Kimmy off to heal from her night out.

Violet's POV

I waited a minute before following the couple down the hall, but instead of going all the way down I turned off into Billy's room. "Billy?" I asked, I could hear myself slurring words, but I didn't care. "Hmm? Violet?" "Ya, it's me." I said into the darkness. "What's wrong?" I could hear the panic in his voice and the sound of him sitting up and trying to find the light switch. "Nothing's wrong." I giggled and sat on the edge of his bed. He finally got the light on and gave me a confused look. "Then what are you doing here? Dressed like that?" I looked down and the dark purple mini dress, I'd worn to the club and giggled again. "I didn't feel like walking all the way down to my room. So I figured I could just stay here. If that's ok." I said. Billy nodded and moved over turning off the light again. "Good night, Billy." I said and closed my eyes. "Good night, Violet. I love you." He whispered. I ignored his words, pretending to be asleep. I wasn't going to tell him I loved him I wouldn't mean it. My time here would be over soon anyways; I couldn't afford to fall in love, especially not with this clueless idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

Violet's POV

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Violet?" Billy asked, standing in the doorway of the HIVE Five head quarters, twirling his keys on his pointer finger. "I'm sure, I've got some stuff to take care of." I looked toward the hall before looking back at him. "Want some company? I could let Mammoth drive and-" "No! I'm fine. I don't need company" I cut him off; he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and shut the door. I waited about five minutes before getting up. I took a deep breath before carrying out the task I had set for myself. I felt bad about betraying their trust, but what choice did I have? I had a responsibility at home and I did what I had to do. Before I left, I looked around the barren living room and whispered to no one, "Good-bye."

Billy's POV

"Stop eating my ice cream, Snot-For-Brains!" Gizmo yelled at Mammoth as he jumped up trying to reach the teen's arm. "But, I finished mine. And I've already licked yours." "I don't-" Gizmo was cut off by Mammoth throwing the ice cream cone into his mouth. "If you two are done being stupid, can we please go home now?" Jinx hissed at them. They sighed and piled into the car and I started driving home, eager to see my Violet.

I pulled into the garage and threw open the car door. I ran up the stairs closely followed by my compatriots. We opened the door to find the place ransacked. "Violet? Violet!" I ran down the hall toward her room and threw open the door. "Violet!" The room was empty. The only thing left in the room was the bed and a photo album with my name on it. I picked it up and flipped it open to the front cover. Inscribed in the corner was a tiny V. Violet. I dropped the book and ran out to the living room. "Violet's gone missing! We have to find her! You guys come on, get up!" I shouted at my teammates who all stood in silence. Kyd gestured wildly as if scolding me. Kimmy took his hand and pulled him back. He looked at her and she sighed, "Billy, wouldn't really believe she's gone missing do you?" Kimmy looked at me with pitiful eyes and frowned. "Of course I do! Why else wouldn't she be here and-and the house-" "She trashed it, you idiot! You're not really that clueless are you?" Gizmo butted in. I took a step back. This couldn't be happening. I turned on my heels and grabbed my keys and walked toward the door. "Billy, where are you going?" See-More asked taking a step forward. "To fix this."

Violet's POV

I landed in front of the building that was my home and immediately felt something was off. The door was wide open and the entire block seemed silent. I walked inside and looked around. The place was completely trashed. "What the hell have they been doing while I was gone? They never leave it this messy." I whispered to no one. My family had abandoned my brother, Peter, and me as children. I was twelve; Peter was three. After the orphanage closed, I took it upon myself, seeing as I was the oldest to take care of the orphans. I'd discovered my powers about that time so I was able to provide for them by pick pocketing. I lived here with twenty orphans, where were they now? "Hello? Is anyone here?" I walked around over the trash and broken glass. "Violet?" James and John, the twins jumped out from the doorway. Both twins had long blond hair tied back in loose ponytails with hair framing their faces in front with mischievous green eyes. The only way to tell them apart was their clothes. James wore an old beat up jacket and a vest to match with a necktie and dark jeans that never seemed to fade. While John wore a beige sweater with a green tie and khaki pants. God help us if they ever switch outfits. "Where have you been? It's been days!" John stated, looking irritated. "It doesn't matter where I've been. Where is everyone? Where's Peter." The twins shifted uncomfortably. "He's gone. Everyone's gone." James said looking at his brother. "Gone where?" I asked the pick-pocketing duo. "The day after you left, that gang from New York found us and ransacked the place looking for you," James started, leaving John to deliver the nerve wreaking news, "And they took Peter. They left this on the door." John handed me a small piece of paper. All it had on it was an address. I folded it up and looked at the boys. "Go find the others." "We don't know-" "Try." I cut off James's protests. The twins exchanged worried glances and ran off. I slid down the wall as soon as they were out of sight and cried. My little brother was missing and it was entirely my fault.

Peter's POV

I screamed as I was thrown into the small cage that had become my home since I'd been kidnapped. I grabbed onto the bars and scowled at the man who had taken me from my family. I pushed a sweaty piece of red hair out of my face. "What's wrong, Kid? Still not ready to give up?" The man laughed and spit at me. I wiped my face with my sleeve and took a calming breath and smirked. "You're gonna be sorry when my big sister gets here." The man pulled out a gun and polished the barrel with a handkerchief and smiled at me. "I can't wait to see you sister again."


	8. Chapter 8

Billy's POV

I drove quickly to the old building and threw my door open. I stalked up to the door and hesitated. It was wide open. I took a deep breath and took a step forward into the seemingly abandoned building. I was about to call out for the girl who had stolen my heart and ripped it out, when I heard soft weeping. I took a few more steps into the hall and looked in the direction it was coming from. I silently followed the sound up a staircase and stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down the hall. A small figure sat on the floor with their legs pulled to their chest with their head resting on their knees. I squinted to try to identify the figure: it was Violet. "Violet?" I called out her name. Startled, she looked up as the sound of her name echoed through the empty hall. "Violet!" I ran halfway to her, but stopped, remembering why I was here. "You stole from us." I half-whispered to her. She stood slowly and faced me. "So what? What can you do to me that they haven't?" She mumbled something else under her breath that I didn't catch. I took a step forward and tried to scowl at her, but when I saw her face, I my anger turned to concern. Her cheeks were tear stained and she looked completely defeated. "Violet what's wrong? Why did you-" I stopped myself and gently grabbed her arms, "Why did you do it? I thought you liked us." I couldn't keep the hurt out of my voice. She looked down as if thinking of how to explain her crime to a criminal. After what seemed like an eternity she looked into my eyes. The look in her eyes begged me to understand what she had to tell me, I nodded as a signal for her to speak. Violet took a deep breath, "Can you handle my story?"

Violet's POV

"Can you handle my story?" I heard myself ask Billy. He nodded still holding my arms. I sighed and began my tale.

*Flash Back*

I looked up at my parents with tears threatening to spill, "I don't understand." I said for about the hundredth time as I held Peter's hand in the door of the orphanage. "We have to go away for a while. We'll be back we promise." My mom said kissing the top of my head. My mom had long straight brown hair and brown eyes. Our hair was the same, but I had my dad's bright blue eyes. I looked down at my three-year-old brother; I was only twelve. Peter was the opposite of me with our dad's roaring red hair and my mom's light brown eyes. My dad ruffled Peter's hair and smiled sadly down at us. "Why can't we go with you?" I argued. My dad knelt down to my level and looked me in the eyes. "You know why you can't go, Violet. We have a dangerous job and you'll be safer here." I sighed as my father stood up to join my mother. My mother brushed off the invisible dust on her blouse as my dad pulled on his jacket. They kissed Peter and me one last time and then they were gone.

*End Flash back*

"Two years past and the orphanage closed down, our parents had never come back for us. By this time I had discovered my powers and took three kids from the orphanage with me to keep them off the streets: Peter, James, and John. We became a family and acquired more orphans until there were twenty of us. Now everyone's gone. I steal to provide for my family. Now a gang I stole from in New York came and… They have Peter." I placed my hands in my palms and let more tears fall. I hadn't realized that during my story I'd fallen to the floor once more in defeat. I hadn't realized it, until Billy rose. Great, he's going to abandon me too, How was I going to get Peter back? I heard Billy clear his throat and I looked up. His hand was extended to me and he wore a look of determination on his face. "Let's go." I looked at him confused, "What?" "Let's go. We're going to get Peter." I gave him a weak smile and took his hand, but stopped him from walking away. "I can't ask you to do that. Peter's my responsibility. I can't ask you to risk your life for this." Billy looked at me flabbergasted. "Violet, I love you. I'd risk anything, including my life, for you. Don't you believe that?" He asked looking me eye. I hesitated before nodding. "You've never said it back." He said after a moment. "You don't love me back, do you?" I wouldn't meet his eyes as I handed him the paper with the address on it. "Let's go get my brother."


	9. Chapter 9

Violet's POV

We drove to the seemingly abandoned building that was supposed to be where my brother was being held in silence. I hadn't answered Billy's question of love and I wasn't planning to. What could I say? Yes, but I can't love you, because I have other stuff in my life and I'm not going to abandon that for you? Well, actually that could work. "Hey, Billy-" He stopped the car suddenly, cutting me off with the jolt of the car. "We're here." He didn't look at me as he got out of the car. I jumped out and caught up to him quickly and stepped in front of him, not to cut him off, but lead him into battle. I threw open the doors of the Building and stepped inside with Billy close behind, As soon as we stepped in The doors behind us closed and two armed guards stood facing us and about twenty or so more surrounded us. "Well, well Violet has come back to play. Oh, and she's brought a friend! How lovely. We've been toying with you're brother, but… He's not the playmate we've been waiting for." The man who had been hiding in the shadows stepped forward. He stood tall in a black dress shirt, pants, and shoes. He had snow-white hair and one piercingly cold blue eye the other was covered by an eye patch, there stood my enemy: Slade Wilson.

Billy's POV

I watched as Violet's face scrunched up in absolute loathing of the man that stood in front of us. "Slade, give me back Peter!" She took a step forward my stomach did a flip and I felt nauseous realizing, I'd once allied myself, my school, with the kidnapper that stood before me. "Not a step closer, Violet. You wouldn't want your brother to meet an… unfortunate end," I watched as Slade pulled out a small boy from the shadows behind him, making Violet come to a complete stop, and even take a step back. The small boy's face was scratched and bruised. His red hair fell messily into his brown eyes and stuck to his forehead. "Peter" She said the name barely over a whisper, but Slade heard her. "Yes, Violet here's your pathetic brother. After your display of power, I expected more of him, but I suppose the family powers skipped a generation." "Violet?" The boy's voice was questioning. Violet didn't look at him though; her eye's stayed glued on his captor in complete hate. "So Violet, what are you going to do?" We heard a click and Slade held a small pistol to Peter's head. I took in a sharp breath and did the only thing I could: I multiplied until my latest me was next to Slade and I smacked the gun out of his hand causing it to slide across the floor. He released Peter who ran to hide as Violet flew into the air and started fighting with a few of the armed thugs. Slade gave me a look of disgust as I turned back into one of me to gain my full strength and he threw himself at me, knocking me to the ground. We wrestled for a few seconds before I threw him off of me and ran to Violet's side, as she fought all of the thugs herself. I multiplied quickly and sent my other mes to fight a few of the others. I kicked one in the chest and felt pain explode in my stomach. I doubled over and fell to the floor in pain clutching my belly. When I moved my hands from my middle I noticed blood. I'd been shot I pulled out my communicator and called for help.

Violet's POV

I silently thanked God for Billy's help. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead already. I shot a ray at one of the men who stood over Peter's hiding spot and I heard a shot fired and Billy screamed. I turned and watched all the Billys disappear. "HIVE FIVE we need help over here. Sending address." I heard him say in a raspy voice. I spotted him on the floor a few feet away from me and dropped beside him. "Billy, do not die! Hold on." I said to him in the calmest voice I could manage. "I'll fight on, for you." He said flinching. I hopped up and faced Slade, who held the gun pointed in our direction. "Any last words, Violet?" He asked. I shot the gun out of his hand, leaving a small V planted on his hand. He fanned it off, as it burned. "I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as glass broke behind me. I fell to the floor and covered my head to block out the falling shards.

I turned to see John and James standing a few feet away from me, smiling and holding hands. "James! John! Get out of here!" I shouted to then, but their smiles only grew. "What and miss all the fun?" James asked as wind picked up around him causing his coat to lift. "Never. It's like you don't even know us" John finished as a smile flame appeared in his palm and he smirked. I stood in shocked silence for a moment before stuttering, "How, when did you-" "You didn't think we got to be the worlds greatest pick-pocketers,"" John started and James finished with "By being normal, did you?" I didn't have time to reply when a bullet flew past my face. "Time for a little fun, James?" "I think so, John" I watched as the two brothers fought side-by-side as I went after another man. I knocked out one of the men, and a sharp pain erupted in my leg and I fell. I instantly knew I'd been shot and I was down. "Violet!" Peter ran and sat over me. I watched as his light brown eyes filled with tears. I held him close and watched as the twins fought on.

James' POV

I watched our leader fall to the floor in pain as blood ran down her leg. "John! Violet's been shot!" I shouted to my brother. We both looked over as she pulled Peter close to her. I exchanged a look with my brother and we nodded. "Well she'd protected us all our lives." John stated simply. "Now it's our turn to return the favor." We shared a smirk and fought on. The wind I was wielding fed the fire John conjured. Together we were unstoppable. "What a story this will be to tell the others!" I laughed, but it was cut short by my chest exploding with pain. I fell to the floor, but the pain of slamming against it never came, just nothingness.

John's POV

"What a story this will be to tell the others!" I heard john start to laugh but it was cut short and my fire fell back. I heard a thump as if something heavy had fallen and I turned around. "James! James, can you hear me?" I called to my brother, but I knew: He was gone. The smile was still planted eternally on his face. "What nothing without your brother?" I heard a voice behind me ask calmly. I stood slowly and turned to face the man who'd taken my brother's life. I felt myself lift from the ground, but only for a moment, before I fell back to my knees a few feet from James' lifeless body. I crawled over to him and took his hand: it was already cold. I kissed it gently the way we used to and smiled at him as I felt the life draining out of me. With my last ounce of strength I whispered to his corpse, "I love you, James." And before I fell into nothingness I swore he said it back.

Violet's POV

"No!" I screamed as James fell. John turned and knelt by his brother. That's when Slade walked out. I couldn't make out the words, but John slowly stood to face him. He rose off the ground and the air around him was sparked with flames as if he were in a tornado of fire. James' eyes were glowing red. In one swift motion James' arms flew out and the tornado hit Slade as John fell ten feet. I watched him crawl over to his brother and whisper something before lying his head down and taking his final breath. "James! John! No!" I felt tears stain my face as I watched Slade stand. He was the last one, All of his surviving men, had abandoned him. "Well, well. This wasn't much fun at all, but at least now. I can dispose of you properly." To my surprise Peter stood up.

I tried to grab him, but then I noticed something, His eyes were no longer brown, they were red. From the roots of his hair black seeped down to the tips like ink enveloping his head. "You took away my family." I watched helplessly as Peter raised his hands and the shadows came out from all corners of the room and enveloped Slade. "This ends here." He clutched his hands together and a smile formed on his face. I could hear Slade's screams in anguish and cracking of his bones. "Peter! Peter, stop!" Suddenly Peter blinked and released his hands and the shadows slithered back to where they'd come from. Peter fell and the black seeped back into his scalp, leaving his hair shining silver.

"The HIVE FIVE is here to save the day!" I turned to see Kimmy standing in the doorway looking triumphant. The rest of the team stood behind her. She looked around and her smile faded, "Or not." I rolled my eyes "I hope you enjoyed the irony of that statement, Villains, now can you please get us home?"

* * *

**Ok I hope you guys are enjoing the story so far, this is the second to last chapter of Clueless, but not the end of my Hive Five series, yes series. After this be on the look out for Weakness! PM me if you have any suggestions, or ideas, or just wanna talk about fanfiction! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Violet's POV

A week had past since we saved my brother. The HIVE FIVE had been our only fellow attendants at the Twins funeral, but we'd been grateful to have them. I ran my hand through Billy's blond hair as I sat next to his hospital bed as he slept. "Hey! No fair!" I looked up as Peter and Gizmo ran into the room. "Hush! Can't you see Billy's asleep?" I chastised the boys as I grabbed Peters sleeve. He smiled up at me and whispered a small sorry. I rolled my eyes and felt a hand fold over mine. "Don't be so hard on 'em, Darlin'" I smiled at the now conscious Billy. "They keep running around they're gonna trip over something" I said. He smiled and pulled me down to kiss me gently. I kissed him and pulled away careful not to hurt him. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "A lot better now." He smirked at me causing me to turn bright red. "Hey, we're still here, you know." Gizmo blurted out as the rest of the gang entered the infirmary, ushered by a very excited Kimmy. "What's going on?" I asked confused. Kimmy bit her lip trying to keep from smiling as she exchanged a look with Kyd. "Well, I supposed you're wondering why we -I- gathered you all here today." She waited for a response, but after a moment of silence she continued, "Kyd and I are engaged!" She squealed and showed us her ring.

Mammoth's POV

I felt my face pale. Kimmy and Kyd were engaged. They were 16! I'm 18 and I've never even had a girlfriend and these kids were getting married? "I'm going for a walk." I heard myself say as I started to turn away. I felt Gizmo touch my leg, "I'll go with you!" "No!" He pulled his small hand away from me. "No, I'll go on my own." I said using a softer tone. I felt the team's concerned stares as I left the room, but I just needed to be alone. I grabbed my jacket out of my room and left.

I'm not going back. First Kyd and Kimmy will get married then Violet and Billy, then there will be a bunch of little kids running around. I need to start my own life. I don't need anyone anyways. I walked down the dark street and pulled my coat a little closer to keep myself warm. I pulled my hat out of my pocket and placed it on my head as rain started to fall. I picked a great night to leave the HIVE; I was just about to turn a corner when I heard a scream. I followed it to an ally. I looked down and I'll never forget what happened after that.

* * *

**And this is where Clueless Ends! Cliffhanger :p now you must wait until the release of Weakness! Stay tuned ^.^**


End file.
